wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Escape the Sea
Character Call :Atlantis :Queen Coral :River :Someone Escape the Sea is a fanfiction by Olympia. It features Atlantis and River. This will be the current fanfic that Olympia will be doing, when this is done, she will go back to In for the Kill. This is a fanfic by Olympia. Please do not steal or edit in anyway. If so, I wll have you banned. Please don't edit for spelling and grammer, I'll fix that on my own. The characters that belong to other users are being used with permission. Thank you ^^ Summary Atlantis is an exiled Seawing living on her own. A random Seawing named River finds her on the coast of the Seawing Ocean. She develops feelings for him but she doesn't know what will happen to her in the future when you are visiting some one exiled... Prologue "Bring her in!" Queen Coral shouted. The throne rooms open, Seawings angered by the dragon being brought in. The guards walked it with a dragon. "Don't pull the rope honey, don't want you to destroy my beautiful neck" the dragon said sarcastically. "Shut up, Atlantis" A guard hollered. Atlantis, 12 years of age, female Seawing, captured by the guards for egg stealing. The guards pinned her to the ground while all Seawings glare at her. Atlantis starts laughing while Queen Coral walks up to her. "Atlantis, aged 12, female and now is sentenced to death for stealing Seawings eggs" Queen Coral announced. All the Seawings cheer since she sentenced for death. Atlantis starts laughing even lounder. Suddenly, she stops laughing. "Here it comes!" Atlantis roared. In a second, Atlantis breaks through the ropes. "I could have done that ages ago darling" She sweetly said. "Cease her" Queen Coral roared at her guards. As the guards ran, Atlantis rocked the floor with her tail. "You thought it would be that easy?" She snickered. As they all fell to the floor. She grabbed her doubled-side axe and threw it at a couple of guards at the head. "I will kill you, Atlantis!" Queen Coral hollered as she ran up to Atlantis with a knife at her tail. Suddenly, Atlantis landed right in front of her with her axe right at the Queen's face. "Lets make a deal, hmmm? Instead of killing me, how about you exile me instead" Atlantis hissed. "NEVER!" The Queen hissed. The queen escapes from Atlantis's axe and dug her claws into Atlantis's snout. Blood drips everywhere around the two. "Fine, I will exile you and you may never come back to the kingdom!" Queen Coral hollered. All the Seawings were surprised. "But, she stole the eggs and she killed the dragonets inside!" A seawing roared. The Queen sighed, "I will have my eye on you when you are exiled". Without looking back, Atlantis walked out of the room, "I won't miss you, just saying" she laughed. As she went outside, she swam to the coast, her exile begins. Chapter 1 It's sundown, the sun starts to fall to the sea. Atlantis watches has her day falls and a new one will be her soon. "What a nice moon this night has, to bad it's falling to the sea". Since she has been exiled, she has been living on the coast where the Sea Kingdom meets land. She's been living in a cave for months. "Mother, I must ask you something, will I ever find love" Atlantis asked the moon. "Why do you ask me that my jewel?" A voice questioned."It's just that, I feel like that I need love in my life. No one likes me because I stole dragonet eggs" Their was a small breeze in the air, "You want a male for yourself? A family? After you stealing eggs, I believe you really want a male only" Answered the voice, "You should talking to me now, there is a Seawing outside". As the voice said said the sentence, Atlantis had a smirk on her face, "Hehe, I'll handle this". As she walks slowly outside, she heard the sounds of shells being stepped on. She saw a male Seawing collect shells, she was shocked, "He's so handsome but what is he doing here at this time and place?" Atlantis said to herself. In the next second, she jumps from the ground, her wings held up high, tail in a ready-to-fight position and ambushes the Seawing. "What in the name of Blister are you doing?!" The Seawing hollered. "You're a Seawing, we're from the same tribe, you shouldn't be attacking me!". His eyes shined in the moonlight, he looked perfect. Atlantis had to lie to keep things right, "I'm a loner, I have the right to attack any dragon that comes my way." The male Seawing was curious, "Why are you a loner?". She had to lie to keep things right, "I ran away a few months ago because the war was getting to intense and I've been fine living here". Atlantis got off the Seawing and he stood up, "You had to give up everything? Your home, your family?" He asked. "It was easy for me, I had no real home, no friends and no family. Both my parents died when I was young." Atlantis answered. She looked up to the moon and she let out a small sigh, "I can only see my mom in the stars, my dad is no where in the sky." The Seawing looked up to the sky, "I never got to introduce myself, I'm River." Atlantis looked at him, "I'm Atlantis". Both of their eyes stare at each other. "May I ask you one thing, why were you collecting shells and why were you collecting them at this time?" Atlantis asked. "The shells are for a friend and this is the only time I can collect them." River answered. "It's almost past Moonhigh, I have to get going before anyone knows I'm gone." Atlantis was shocked, "Can you come back tomorrow?!" She begged. "Sure, I'll be here tomorrow" He said. He waved goodbye and went to the ocean to go back home. "I don't think he knows that you're an enemy to the Seawings my dear." The voice whispered. "And I hope he doesn't know." Atlantis said, "He's like a friend I never and wanted to have. And I hope we stay friends." Chapter 2 It's dawn, the bright sun shines the dark sea. Atlantis wakes up at the sound of talons being scratched on her cave walls. "I knew it was you" Atlantis said as she yawned."Am I the only one that knows you're here?" The dragon said. The sun's ray enters the cave and she can see the dragon clearly. "Welcome back Someone, want something to eat?" Atlantis asked. "I ate some clams before I came here." He said. "Alright, what's going on in the kingdom today?" She asked while shining her talons. "Nothing really but, you might want to leave the cave." Someone said. "Why? If they SeaWings come, I will attack." Atlantis said. "The SeaWings want to see if you are nearby, the MoonWings and IceWings are coming to the Kingdom." Someone said. Atlantis was shocked and so mad, she throw a knife at a tree outside. "Where did you get the knife?!" He hollered as he backed away from Atlantis. "THOSE DUNG BRAINED DRAGONS!" Atlantis hollered. "Atlantis, stop! This is nothing, stop overreacting!" Someone said. Atlantis grabbed her knife from the tree. "If they're coming to my cave, and they are dung brained, I can make a trap using vines from trees and other things." Atlantis said as she calmed down. "Someone, I'm going to get some materials for the trap" Atlantis said while Someone sat down puzzled. As Atlantis walked outside of her cave, she bumped into a gisnt object, it was no object, it was a dragon. "I don't have a lot time!" She said to the dragon. That dragon was a male FlameWing named Brimstone. "Someone, are you here?" Brimstone asked the dragon in the cave. "Yep, but don't worry, I have no idea of what I've done to Atlantis. She acts like scavenger wanting gold for a long time but never found any." Someone said. "What did you tell her?" Brimstone asked Someone. "I told her that the SeaWings are going to check if she's nearby, the MoonWings and IceWings are coming to visit the kingdom." Someone said. "Now, she's making some traps to make them go away or do something of that sort." All of a sudden, Brimstone slaps Someone across his face, "You're an idiot, telling that to a dragon like Atlantis is just crazy." Someone covers his cheeck with his claw, "I told her to leave so she can be protected!". Atlantis comes back with the materials she needed for a trap, "You can help me make a trap Brimstone, it would be helpful!" Atlantis said creepily. Suddenly, Brimstone took Atlantis's knife, flipped Atlantis onto her back and pointed the knife at her head, "Stop Atlantis, this has gone too far!" Atlantis struggled to be free from her knife, "SeaWings, they took everything away from me! The killed my mother, they made my father commit suicide! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!". She flipped Brimstone onto his back and pointed the knife at his head, "I WANT THEM TO DIE, I WANT THEM TO DIE, THEY NEED TO DIE!". Someone slapped Atlantis across her face and she landed on the cave floor on her side crying, "Someone, this is not like you...". Someone stood there, his eyes turning into a bright red, tears running down his eyes, "I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU, BUT THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT US?" Atlantis, still shocked about what he did, backed away from the angered dragon, "I'm sorry Someone, but, should I really leave my cave?". Brimstone watched as the two agured, "I don't know Atlantis but I'm leaving, I can't take this anymore. The SeaWings are coming but if you want to leave, you're always welcomed to come to the FlameWing Kingdom.", he said as he flew out of the cave, leaving Atlantis and Someone alone. "Look, I know a SeaWing that lives in the SkyWing Kingdom that would be willing to help you escape, but right now, I'm leaving. Everything is up to you." Someone said. "I'm staying here, this is my home and this is where I can talk to my mother." Atlantis said. "But, I will keep the SeaWing in mind, going to the SkyWing kingdom might be a good idea for escaping the SeaWings." Someone signed, "Just remember Atlantis, one day, everything will change, the SeaWings will find you, if they do, you need to escape, escape the sea" Chapter 3 The sun was coming down, earlier today, Someone and Brimstone came in to talk to Atlantis about the MoonWings and IceWings coming to the SeaWing kingdom. "Should I leave the cave mother?" Atlantis asked a voice. "This is my home, and this is the only place where I can talk to you." Wind entered the cave, "Why don't you attack the SeaWiings that are trying to find you, or kill them." The voice answered. "They threw you out of the kingdom, they killed me and made your father kill himself. They're your enemies Atlantis, get some revenge." Atlantis sat at the beach looking at the sea, "Where's River?" Atlantis questioned, "He said that he would be here." Atlantis threw a stone into the sea. "Hey, that hurts you know!" River hollered. "Ah, River!" Atlantis hollered as she jumped into the water and hugged River. "You seem happy" River said. "I had a hard time today..." Atlantis said. "What happened? You're cheek is red! Them me everything!" River hollered. "I can't tell him everything, or anything! He will know that the SeaWings are going to find me and he will know that I am exiled. I don't want this to end our friendship." Atlantis thought. "Atlantis, tell me!" River hollered. "Stop screaming! Someone will hear you." Atlantis said as she covered River's mouth. "Let's go for a little swim". Atlantis dived into the water, she finally felt the water slipping on her scales, the water entering her gills, the water moving from her webbed talons, everything felt great. "What's going on Atlantis?" River asked in Aquaics. "I'll tell you when we enter the cave" Atlantis answered back in Aquatics. "Then lets go back to the cave" River said. "I want to swim, with you." Atlantis said as she swam passed River. Atlantis swam up and down, making her feel the water better as River swam in a straight line. Suddenly, River swam back to the shore., which made Atlantis mad. "You're such a bore River" Atlantis complained as she came to the shore. "Tell me what happened Atlantis, stop making excuses, don't you swim everyday?" River asked. "I never swam after I became a loner, it reminds me of my family and I swimming together." Atlantis said. "Then, why did you swim right now" River asked. "Did you see me in Aquatics, I wanted to swim with you." Atlantis said. "Still, tell me, what's going on?" River said with a mad face on. "You know that the MoonWings and IceWings are coming to the SeaWing Kingdom, right? Well, they are going to send some SeaWings to capture me because I look like the criminal Atlantis." Atlantis said with the last part a lie."What do you mean, capture you because you look like that criminal Atlantis. I know that you aren't Atlantis, you don't act like her." River said, "Leave the cave while you can, then come back tomorrow. I can make you look like a MoonWing and you can sneak into the SeaWing kingdom." Atlantis was shocked "Do you think it will work!?". River looked into Atlantis's golden eyes, "I know that it will work. Also, I got three friends that will help you." Suddenly, Atlantis hugged River, "Thank you!" River kept looking at her eyes as they became filled with tears. Suddenly, they both leaned closer to each other. "NO!" The voice screamed and wind came blasting at River and Atlantis. "I.. I.. I think that I should leave, I'll come back tomorrow, bye!" River said as he ran out of the cave. Atlantis became mad, "MOM, why did you do that!" Atlantis hollered. "He is one of them, he's an enemy! You were leaning in for a kiss!" The voice complained, Atlantis squinted her eyes, "MOM, I'M IN LOVE!" Chapter 4 WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Olympia the SkyWing)